Christmas Cookies
by bana05
Summary: Mercedes' Christmas cookies are a bigger hit than she's ever realized.  Mercedes/Quinn/Sam
1. Christmas Cookies

**Title:** Christmas Cookies  
><strong>Author:<strong> bana05  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Mercedes/Fabrevans  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up through _Glee_ S2E10.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Glee_ ain't mine, unfortunately; otherwise, Mercedes would have a harem.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Mercedes' Christmas cookies are a bigger hit than she's ever realized.  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> So, I'm two days after Christmas, which is fine, considering this story is set two days before Christmas season two. This is also a gift!fic for reroutedreams on tumblr, one of my boon aces from way back in the day! I played around a little with her prompt, but I hope it's okay and that she, and any other readers, enjoy! Also, please forgive any lingering errors! Happy holidays, people!

* * *

><p>"Do you need a ride?"<p>

Mercedes looked up from the bough upon which she'd been about to place the ornament and narrowed her eyes. When Coach Sylvester had approached her and Quinn about doing something nice for Mr. Schuester that holiday, both had assumed the apocalypse was nigh; but neither could deny it was great idea. Of course, Rachel had taken the idea and run with it; but in the spirit of the holiday season, neither Quinn nor Mercedes, nor even Santana, fought her on that.

"A ride?"

Quinn, beautiful as ever, smiled softly at her as she placed her own ornament on a bow slightly above Mercedes' reserved spot. "Yeah. I heard you give Kurt the okay to leave without you…"

Mercedes nodded once and finished placing the ornament on the tree. Apparently, Blaine had sent Kurt a text to come over, and the boy had seemed so excited about the prospect that Mercedes had given him her blessing to leave. Her brother _should_ be around, even though he was trying to hit up his own holiday parties just like their parents were doing that evening. If she'd absolutely had to, she would've asked Mr. Schue to drop her home, but even Mercedes could admit this option was much better.

Quinn had lived there, after all.

"I thought you came with Sam."

"I did," Quinn said, "but he doesn't mind."

"I don't."

Mercedes jerked, surprised by the tall blond boy's sudden entrance into the conversation. She kept her eyes trained to the tree. When Sam Evans had first joined the glee club, she'd been less than impressed by him because, as Santana had proclaimed, he'd had no game; but it'd been Kurt's assured declaration he was gay that had completely taken him off her radar. Then he'd started panting after Quinn, and she'd placed him firmly into the "Puck" category—pretty-boy jock who only associated with the upper echelons of the school. Except, that hadn't been fair, certainly not for the Puck of the past few months and not Sam, either. Sure, the blond was about popularity, but he was also honorable. The way he'd stood up for Kurt at no consideration for his own social standing had certainly helped soften her opinion of him; yet, it was the way he treated Quinn like a princess that really impressed her. After the hellacious year her "soul" sister had had, it was good to see a man with her who treated her well and with respect.

"Mercedes?"

She blinked, then glanced at Quinn who looked at her expectedly. "No. I'll be fine. I'm sure you two have a date or something…"

"We're just going to the movies," Quinn said. "You're welcome to join us."

Mercedes huffed and shook her head. "I'm already the third wheel in everyone else's relationship; I think I'd like a weekend off from that if you don't mind."

"The third wheel is an important wheel," Sam said expertly. "It provides the stability two wheels may lack. Besides, I love tricycles; don't you?"

Mercedes shot him an incredulous look, then turned to Quinn for confirmation. The blonde pursed her lips to hide her smile but looped both of her arms through Mercedes'.

"He is such a dork," Mercedes whispered to her.

Quinn shrugged. "Yeah, I tried to break him of it, but he'll always be one so…"

Mercedes arched an eyebrow and glanced in Sam's direction, who had a small grin on his face as he finished placing his ornaments on the tree. Frankly, Mercedes didn't see anything wrong with that—it made him not so on the nose, but in a good way.

Not that her opinion ever mattered.

"You never did say if you're coming," Quinn answered, pulling Mercedes from her musings.

She sighed. "Even if third wheels provide stability—"

"Consider it as Quinn and I are both _your_ dates," Sam said.

Her mind didn't quite know how to process that, especially the earnestness with which he'd spoken. "Why are you so adamant about this?" Mercedes said. "You barely even know me!"

"I know," Sam said, his voice turning surprisingly sad. "We've sung together, danced together, caroled together, and decorated trees together…but I don't know you. I think that's backwards, don't you?" He shot his eyes to his girlfriend briefly. "And Quinn mentions you often…"

Mercedes peered at her. "You do?"

She smiled, squeezing Mercedes' hand.

"You don't have to date me to get to know me, though," Mercedes reminded Sam.

He shrugged. "I think it could be fun. How often does a dude get to go out with two foxy ladies at the same time?"

Mercedes snorted. "Then you need to ask Santana if you want two foxy ladies—"

"Wait, no," Quinn said, squeezing her arm. "I thought we already had this discussion. You're _beautiful_," Quinn stressed, kissing Mercedes' cheek for good measure.

Mercedes was unprepared for the tears that had suddenly sprung in her eyes. She hadn't heard that since Quinn had cheered her up all those months ago; and, yeah, maybe she was raw because everyone was all paired up for the holiday (or should've been, in Rachel and Finn's case), and she never even had an option. Both of her dating experiences had been jokes; and sadly, thus far, Puck had been the clear winner of the two. Poor Anthony Rashad was all window dressing—pretty to look at but not the right fit at all. He was nice enough, though; so at least she hadn't had to threaten taking a pair of scissors to Kurt's favorite Vivienne Westwood scarf.

"How about a movie date night at your place, then?" Quinn suggested, nuzzling Mercedes' cheek. "Are your folks home?"

"Brother and parents are at parties tonight," Mercedes said, leaning her head against Quinn's automatically. This embrace was familiar, one they'd been in frequently during those last few months of her pregnancy. Quinn would cuddle into her as they had marathon movies and usually fall asleep with her face tucked into her neck and shoulder.

"Sam, do you mind—_oh_, Mercedes makes the _best_ cookies! We could make some and have some for Stevie and Stacy—?"

"They'd like that; I don't mind. It's not gonna be any girlie movies, though, is it?"

"Who are Stevie and Stacy?"

"My little brother and sister," Sam said. "They're eight and six."

"And _adorable_," Quinn said with a small smile to Sam, and already that third-wheel feeling inside Mercedes was rising to the fore. But at least if she were at home, she'd be able to make herself scarce when the couple forgot all about her and she wouldn't be stranded.

"We can watch _Home Alone_," Mercedes suggested. And the way Sam's eyes light up as he pumped his fist in the air was probably more endearing to her than it should've been.

Quinn insisted Mercedes sit up front with Sam so they could get to know each other better and to avoid any accusations they were leaving her out. Mercedes had been so prepared for an awkwardly silent ride to her house, but Sam had been engaging and actually quite funny, even if still very dorky. Mercedes hadn't laughed so much in weeks, and at one point she'd had to brace herself against his arm, having doubled over with her mirth.

And damn if the boy hadn't had guns to rival Puck's! They felt even larger than they'd been when she'd seen them during their _Rocky Horror Show_ dress rehearsals!

He whistled low when he pulled up into her driveway. "Wow. Nice house."

It wasn't the largest one in the neighborhood, but it was two and a half stories and more spacious on the inside than it appeared. But Mercedes would like to think that despite the size, it was still cozy. It certainly had been when Quinn had lived there—more often than not, the blonde girl would sleep with Mercedes instead of her brother's room where her belongings had been. Mercedes hadn't minded, though. Turned out, she liked being snuggled.

"I miss it," Quinn said wistfully from the backseat. Mercedes twisted around to regard her, and the small, if sad smile had Mercedes reaching back to her. Quinn's smile warmed and her slight hand gripped Mercedes' as if it were a lifeline.

Sam, much to Mercedes' surprise, ordered them to sit tight as he got out the car. Mercedes threw another weird look at Quinn, and received a grin in return. Then Sam opened Quinn's door with a flourish, offering his hand to help her out. Mercedes, admittedly, thought that was beyond sweet and started to get out and tell them when suddenly her door was opened and a large, fine-fingered, strong hand appeared in her vision.

"Seriously?" Mercedes asked.

He shrugged and granted her a lopsided grin. "You're my date, too, remember?"

"_Foxy_ date," Quinn said from around his shoulder, presenting her own hand, and Mercedes dropped her face to hide her burgeoning smile.

"Fine," Mercedes said on a sigh, and gave each of them a hand. Sam also kissed her knuckles, and Mercedes' eyes fluttered a bit before falling on Quinn. She winked and kissed Mercedes' knuckles, too, and that earned a laugh.

"I think I'm a little offended!" Quinn said, and Mercedes laughed harder.

"I mean…" Mercedes said with a coy shrug, glancing at Sam. "The white boy has some serious lip action going on."

Sam blushed but licked said lips, squeezing Mercedes' hand gently. "_Well_…"

"They _are_ quite nice," Quinn said, biting her own bottom lip as she stared at her boyfriend.

Sam grinned fully and bent to show just how nice they were with a kiss to Quinn's own lips. Mercedes pulled her hands from their grips and headed for the house. It was Ohio in December and it was way too cold to have conversations in the driveway. If she were to be a charity date, she would be so in a warm house, thank you _very_ much!

Mercedes turned off the alarm as soon as she entered the house and was mildly surprised her two "dates" were right behind her. Quinn had a bag full of presents in her hand, and Mercedes' eyes widened.

"Seriously?" she asked again.

"Of course," Quinn said, brushing by them both to fully enter the house. She just stood in the foyer for a moment, her shoulders rising and falling with a visible deep breath, as she looked around the space. Mercedes closed the door, set the alarm again, then went behind Quinn and wrapped her arms about the slimmer girl's waist.

"I miss it," Quinn repeated, clutching Mercedes' wrists. "I miss feeling like part of a family."

"You still are," Mercedes said. "Whenever…you know that."

Nodding, Quinn turned and dropped her forehead to Mercedes', her hands squeezing Mercedes' hips now. "I miss you."

Mercedes sighed and cupped her cheek. "I miss you too."

She was vaguely aware of Sam coming over to take the shopping bag from Quinn, but then Quinn buried her face in Mercedes' neck, and Mercedes put all of her effort comforting the reinstated head cheerleader. Though they would do better on the couch in the family room, Mercedes had no thought of trying to move them there. Settling the girl's shudders and trembles was a priority right now.

Sam approached Quinn from behind and kissed the top of her head. "She does this sometimes."

Mercedes nodded. "Good thing she has such a great boyfriend to help her through, huh?"

He smiled lopsidedly again, pulling back a little when Quinn burrowed more into Mercedes. "I try."

"You're amazing, Sam," Quinn said, her voice muffled by Mercedes' shoulder, however. "Almost as good as Mercy."

All three laughed and Quinn stepped out of the embrace just for Sam to bring her in his. Mercedes stared at them, thinking they did look like the perfect couple who would have gorgeous blond babies when the time came, and she'd be their Auntie 'Cedes. Not that Quinn would allow another pregnancy probably in the next ten years, but maybe Mercedes would have the chance to be the next one's godmother since she missed out on Baby Beth.

"All right, you guys," Mercedes said with a clap. "Quinn, take your boo to the living room—that's where the tree is, and you may or may not have several things with your name on it. I'll get started on the cookies—"

"_Eagerly_ anticipating your famous cookies Quinn's always raving about," Sam groaned, already salivating.

"Hope you like," Mercedes said with a wink. "Go on, now. Quinn, you still know where the movies are."

Quinn beamed and led Sam down the three steps toward the sunken family off the left of the foyer. To the right was the den where they would watch the movie. Mercedes gathered all of the ingredients needed for the cookies—keeping careful guard over the secret ones as the couple passed by the kitchen—and prepared the dough quickly. She heard the previews queue up and was just about to turn on the oven when Quinn's arms snuck around her waist.

"Something about this seems backwards," Sam said as he entered the kitchen, frowning and crossing his arms at his chest.

"Me on your date?" Mercedes asked on a snicker, shaking her head.

She didn't think anything of it when Quinn pulled away, but she froze stock still when far more substantial arms wrapped around her. Mercedes couldn't help closing her eyes into the embrace. Sam was warm, the very essence of security; and for a brief moment, Mercedes allowed herself to pretend this date _was_ real and not the pity party it actually was.

"You feel awesome," Sam whispered atop her head, and his voice made her shiver. "You're, like, the perfect body to snuggle—"

"_Isn't_ she?" Quinn gushed, and Mercedes rolled her eyes, inelegantly removing herself from Sam's embrace. She looked back and saw a slightly hurt expression on his face, and she frowned.

"What?"

"Sam is a very affectionate date," Quinn explained, shooting a look at her boyfriend.

"I just don't want to make things weird," Mercedes explained, crowding against the counter.

It was Sam's turn to frown, and he opened his mouth only to shut it when Quinn shook her head.

"_What_?"

Sam and Quinn communicated silently, Quinn nodding and Sam rearing his head back as if in surprise. He then turned accusatory eyes at her. "You've not been on a proper date, Miz Jones," Sam said.

"_Excuse me_?"

Sam arched an eyebrow and approached until he'd caged her against the counter with his arms. He stared at her so intently that she felt exposed, making her fidget in an attempt to escape his gaze. She tried to catch Quinn's attention; but when she did, there was an unforgiving smirk on her face.

Mercedes knew all hope was lost.

"The Southern gentleman in me refuses to take you on an improper date, Miz Jones," Sam said.

"You took me _home_," Mercedes reminded him saucily. "You didn't 'take' me anywhere!"

Sam's smile was almost predatory, and Mercedes' eyes widened. "There are _plenty _of ways to have an enjoyable date at home…aren't there, Quinn?"

The blonde approached them and snuggled into her boyfriend's arm. "Sam's very good at those too…"

Mercedes wasn't quite sure what was happening, but her heart rate had accelerated and her breathing was shaky, especially when Sam bent closer than ever. She couldn't lean back further and she was pretty sure she eventually _did_ stop breathing. Never had she been the subject of such…heated focus—and his girlfriend was right there! This couldn't be right. This couldn't be—

The moan that escaped her mouth couldn't have been human, nor was the way her eyes rolled into the back of her head at his kiss upon her neck. Mercedes' head fell almost all the way back, and she gripped the counter's edge so hard she was sure she left indentations. The rough, wet swipe of his tongue had her shaking uncontrollably, and somehow her hand had found its way into his blond locks.

"Fuck," he whispered quietly in her ear, and the space between her legs grew heavy and damp with desire. "You're delicious, Mercedes."

"I told you."

The smug triumph in Quinn's tone pierced through Mercedes' lust-filled haze, and her eyes widened. "Huh?"

Quinn smiled, cupped her cheek, and brushed her nose against Mercedes'. "I told him you were delectable," she whispered, and then kissed her too.

Never in Mercedes' wildest dreams did she _actually_ imagine her first kiss would be from a girl, and _certainly_ not Quinn Fabray; but that didn't stop her from leaning into the kiss or whimpering when the other girl drew back.

Dazedly, Mercedes watched Quinn lick her lips, closing her eyes as if it would help her relish in the action.

"You were dipping in the dough…"

She'd said it as if she were merely commenting on uneventful weather patterns; meanwhile, Mercedes was hanging onto the counter for dear life lest she collapse from the lack of any strength in her knees.

"Good?" Sam asked.

"Taste for yourself," Quinn said with some attitude.

He did—right from Mercedes' mouth.

Unlike Quinn, Sam gathered her flush against him, his teeth nibbling her lips until Mercedes parted them. That tongue of his poked, prodded, and teased until she fully opened her mouth; and at the stroke of his tongue against hers, she began shuddering uncontrollably.

"Let's get this one out the way, shall we?" Sam whispered against her lips, then wedged his knee between Mercedes' thighs.

Mercedes rode it as if it were a mechanical bull and groaned loud and long upon her body's explosion. She breathed heavily as if she'd just run a marathon in the wind up a steep hill, but the quiet rumble of Sam's voice along with the gentle caresses of his hand along her back and shoulder helped soothe her. She planted her face into his chest, beyond mortified, especially since her body still trembled from her lingering orgasm.

Tender fingers lifted her face. She kept her eyes closed until a soft kiss fell upon each eyelid. When stormy peridot-green eyes met hers, Mercedes' breath caught—particularly when those eyes scrunched up with a smile.

"Quinn, come see," he said just as softly as his kisses had been. Mercedes watched Quinn thread her arm through Sam's and rest her head against his shoulder. She smiled as well, just as beautiful as ever, and Mercedes felt decidedly dumpy compared to her.

But then Quinn began tearing up again, and Mercedes grew concerned. "What's wrong?"

Shaking her head, Quinn approached and kissed Mercedes again, her thumbs fanning Mercedes' cheeks. "You are so beautiful, Mercedes, and you just don't know how much you are."

Mercedes shrugged, feeling more uncomfortable now than she'd felt mere moments ago. "Not everyone appreciates my brand of beauty."

"Then they're stupid assholes," Sam said, almost on a growl.

She shot him an incredulous look. "Well, up until three minutes ago, I thought you were one of those 'stupid assholes'," Mercedes said with a scoff. "Hell—tell me, if there were no Quinn in the picture, would you even look twice at me?"

"He did," Quinn replied, surprising Mercedes completely. "He _does_."

That, admittedly, took some of the self-righteous bluster out of Mercedes. "Bullshit."

"She's not. I told her," Sam said. "I still tell her."

"What?"

"I believe in honesty is the best policy, Mercedes," Sam said with a shrug. "And Quinn…"

"Quinn _what_?"

The other girl smiled and sucked on the skin beneath her ear as her hand smoothed along Mercedes' plush belly. "The duets competitions…_Rocky Horror_…your cute little pajamas you wear…that damn corset during Madonna week last year…you're _scrumptious_, Mercedes."

Her breath was warm and moist in Mercedes' ear, and it made the space between her thighs match. "I've wanted to touch you for _ages_, Mercy. Will you let me? Let us? For Christmas? Let us make you feel beautiful, honey…"

"Just so I can feel dirty later?" she sassed, but even she could hear the want wrapped up in it.

"You'll feel _somethin'_, but I guarantee it won't be dirt," Sam replied, and Mercedes sensed him linking his fingers with Quinn's on her stomach.

Mercedes looked off to the side and closed her eyes. At the end of this, she'd be holding the bag of loneliness, per usual, while they remain the perfectly teeth-aching couple. But what was so wrong with wanting to feel beautiful, even if for just an hour or two, even if on a, technically, "first date"? She trusted Quinn, even if she were still very shocked about this dimension of Quinn's love for her, and Sam had been nothing but a gentleman…a _cheeky_ one…but still.

She opened her eyes and regarded the blonds with shrewd eyes. They stared back, silent, though Sam wore his innocent half-grin while Quinn seemed far more anticipatory, almost desperate. This was something deeper for her, clearly; and in that moment, Mercedes' decision was made. No matter what happened after this, Mercedes refused to regret her choice.

Mercedes removed their joined hands from her belly and didn't let them go until they were in her room. Quinn immediately curled onto the zebra-print bed, hugging one of Mercedes' pillows to her chest, while Sam looked around with widened eyes and raised eyebrows.

"It's really…_purple_…"

Mercedes laughed. "Yeah. My dad and brother shook their heads the entire time they repainted my room—but do I look like a girl who rocks baby pink?"

"Maybe Baby Phat…"

Mercedes didn't think she'd ever rolled her eyes so hard, but she laughed because it was so adorably corny.

"You have the best laugh ever."

That abruptly shut Mercedes up—not because he'd complimented her, but because he'd said it so fondly, as if it were a gift every time she did so. Mercedes looked back to see Quinn smiling as well, her Cheerios jacket off and the top part of her uniform loosened from unzipping it.

"Eager much?" Sam teased.

"You have _no_ idea, Sam," Quinn said unapologetically, licking her bottom lip as she stared at Mercedes.

"Oh, I think I have more of an idea than you realize," Sam vowed, coming up to Mercedes and brushing his mouth against hers. "You have the best lips, lady—no offense, Quinn."

"None taken," she replied, and Mercedes was faintly aware the other girl had left the bed. Their hands were everywhere, though it wasn't initially difficult for Mercedes to tell the difference between Quinn's small, dainty ones and Sam's large firm ones. But then one cupped her breast and pinched her nipple through the shirt, and Mercedes didn't much care which belonged to whom.

"You're so soft, honey," Quinn murmured against her neck and the pressure on her breasts grew, making Mercedes realize it was Quinn holding her so intimately. "I've always wanted to feel…and then I was so horny during my last few months of pregnancy…" She kissed Mercedes' neck. "I wanted to touch you, suckle you. Fuck, you're beautiful, Mercy…"

The absolute _lust_ that had infused Quinn's speech made Mercedes dizzy, especially when she realized just how _true_ it all was. Sometimes Quinn would undulate behind her when she'd snuggle, or her hand would be just a little higher than Mercedes had thought it should be. But she'd chalked it up to Quinn needing specific comfortable positions or sleep-induced placements. To know it'd been on purpose was a heady revelation.

"Take off her shirt, babe," Sam commanded, his own voice deep and gravelly from desire. One moment Mercedes was fully clothed, the next she was standing in a bra with her breasts heaving from the shallow breaths she took. Sam's eyes glinted as he stared, and then his hands cupped her more fully than any bra ever could.

"Shit," he whispered, squeezing them gently. "You have the best fucking tits at McKinley—no offense, Quinn."

"You act like I don't agree with you," Quinn said on a laugh, and tangled their fingers together as they squeezed Mercedes' breasts. She closed her eyes and leaned against Quinn, grinning a little at the tiny kisses the other girl dotted along her cheek and temple.

"You like this," Quinn cooed.

"You know my routine when I get home, boo," Mercedes reminded her.

"Yes…my favorite time of day," Quinn teased, and Mercedes burst out laughing.

"What routine?" Sam asked, looking between them curiously.

"This one," Quinn said; and before Mercedes knew it, she was braless.

Sam made a garbled sound, his eyes transfixed on Mercedes heavy bare breasts. Quinn merely chuckled and cupped them again, her small thumbs rolling Mercedes' dark, distended nipples.

"I gotta suck 'em, Mercedes. _Please_ let me suck 'em…"

Quinn didn't even bother to ask, merely bending around Mercedes' arm and bringing her left breast to her mouth. A trio of groans filled room, and Quinn moved to stand completely in front of her, not bothering to lift her mouth from the nipple. Mercedes couldn't think, couldn't focus on anything but Quinn's soft lips, dainty tongue, and gentle teeth suckling and tugging and nipping at her sensitive buds. Quinn pulled away with a loud pop and a saliva string keeping them connected, which was actually way hotter than Mercedes ever thought it could be.

"You are _delicious_, Mercedes," Quinn said, wiping her mouth with prim fingers and then completely removed the top of her Cheerios uniform. While she certainly wasn't as blessed in the chest as Mercedes, she had a nice shape, and Sam and Quinn brushed noses while he deftly removed her bra, squeezing her small breasts briefly. Sam himself was already shirtless as well.

"My turn now?" he asked, working on removing Quinn's Cheerios skirt.

"Yeah," Quinn replied, stepping behind Sam and undoing his belt buckle once she got there. Throughout all of this, Mercedes stood dazed, throbbing in places she didn't know she could, with wide, shocked eyes. Sam's perusal was leisurely and appreciative, but he shocked her when his hands settled on her waist instead.

"Are you all right?" he asked, and Mercedes nodded. He smiled. "I think you should sit on the bed? It'll be more comfortable for you that way."

She did so at the same time his jeans hit the floor. Mercedes, however, became transfixed by what wasn't hiding so well beneath his Batman boxers.

"I'm not ready for _all that_," Mercedes blurted.

Quinn snickered. "Neither am I _still_! I thought Puck was huge but _this_—"

"Uh, _yeah_," Sam interrupted, coughing. The boy went beet red with his hands hiding his well endowment, and the two girls giggled at each other.

"You lucky hussy!" Mercedes congratulated, and Quinn bowed with a flourish.

"I'm the lucky one," Sam said, staring at Mercedes all the while; and just like that, mirth gave way to shyness. She started to hide her chest but Sam shook his head.

"Let me see," he said, kneeling before her as if he were at an altar. He leaned forward and touched their lips together, more breathing her in than anything else. She felt his fingers slip in the waistband of her pants and panties, causing her to stiffen.

"No farther than you want, Miz Jones," he promised. "Whenever you want to stop, we stop, okay?"

She nodded, then lifted her hips. He smiled and kissed the button of her nose as he pulled everything down and off her body, Mercedes toeing the shoes off her feet to help him along. And just like that, she was naked in front of someone for the first time she was four years old.

Much had changed since then…

Sam sat on his haunches and stared, his eyes caressing every bit of her body as if it were his complete honor to do so. Then, he bent forward and kissed her navel, making Mercedes' breath catch.

"Spread your legs, lady," he whispered as he kissed his way up to her right breast. She did the same moment his tongue circled her nipple, and she fell boneless on the bed. He stroked her, making her shake and keen and gasp, both with his tongue and his hands. Quinn cuddled against her left side, grasping her free breast while nipping her collarbone and jaw.

"The lower he goes, the better it feels," Quinn promised, and pushed on Sam's head so he could get on with it.

"_Damn_," Mercedes breathed, looking at Quinn with wide eyes.

The blonde bit her bottom lip and smiled, her hand still combing through Sam's blond locks. "It feels _amazing_, doesn't it? Like he's kissing you…"

Mercedes didn't think she could handle actually looking at Sam work her like the rent was due last week, but his tongue and lips around her clit and his gorgeously long fingers thrusting in and out of her drenched channel had Mercedes singing notes so high she was sure only dogs could hear them. Quinn linked their fingers together and the other girl coached her through her first experience at cunnilingus while sneaking in suckles of Mercedes' breasts for herself. At various points, Sam would pull back and offer Quinn his soaked fingers, and she'd moan around them as if they were the sweetest things she'd ever tasted.

"You taste better than I do too," Quinn said with a small pout.

"Sorry," Sam apologized against Mercedes' nether lips, the vibrations of his deep voice against her making Mercedes shudder.

"_Obviously_ that's not _your_ fault," Quinn said with a little edge, panting a bit. Mercedes wrenched open her eyes to see Quinn's free hand buried between her legs, and she whimpered at the sight.

"Oh, _Mercy_," she moaned. "You looking at me like that…"

"Like what?" Sam asked, pulling his face away to stare. "Fuck," he whispered. "I'm a luckysonofagun."

"Can I taste you?" Mercedes asked timidly, having no experience in what she'd just offered to do but hoping instinct would be enough.

"_Fuck_!"

"Oh, God, _please_," Quinn said over Sam's exclamation, kissing Mercedes firmly before straddling her face.

She was pink and glistening, and the sight made Mercedes' mouth water. A tentative hand stroked her petals, and Quinn trembled above her.

"I love your touch," Quinn breathed, reaching down and brushing the hair from Mercedes' face. The darker girl smiled happily, all the while keeping her attention on the space between Quinn's legs. The hair there was slick with Quinn's feminine juices, and she thumbed it aside to expose the tiny knot at the apex of her opening.

"'Cedes," Quinn gasped, now clutching Mercedes' hair. "Put your tongue right there…"

She did as told, surprised the little nubbin could throb so mightily, but it was perfect for sucking, and Mercedes did it with relish. The low, deep groan Quinn released sent a shiver of pride through Mercedes, and she lapped at the blonde like a cat would cream.

Quinn's hips undulated gently over her mouth, and Mercedes grasped her behind to help regulate the tempo. She still trembled and shuddered, her skin as soft as cashmere and as warm. If this was how Quinn felt and tasted, it was no wonder Quinn could bring all the boys to the yard. Her flavor of milkshake addictive.

"Turn around," Sam rumbled against Mercedes' inner thigh.

"I like…._ugh, yes_—" Quinn bit off and squeaked when Mercedes tugged on a nether lip. "I like it like _this_—her lips are _amazing_, Sam—"

"I wanna kiss you, babe," Sam said, leaning forward to kiss Mercedes low on her belly, his thumb thrusting in and out of her. Mercedes moved her hips in time with the shallow thrusts and groaned herself, gasping and soaking his thumb with her climax.

Mercedes gave a long lick and Quinn fell forward, her body shuddering and her release drenching Mercedes' bottom lip and chin. "_Jesus_, give me a _goddamn_ minute…"

Mercedes laughed at the blasphemy, particularly since Quinn's crucifix dangled in her face as she scooted back, her dampness trailing between Mercedes' breasts. Quinn stuck her tongue in Mercedes' mouth. They kissed for a long moment, Quinn groaning and gasping Sam's name when she pulled back. Mercedes looked around them to see Sam tonguing Quinn's center, and Quinn flushed a beautiful rose.

"He loves you," Mercedes noted, feeling happy for Quinn.

She beamed and kissed Mercedes sweetly once more. "I love _you_…"

The kiss morphed into something else, less about the sex and more about tapping into that love. Maybe soul sisters were different from actual sisters, Mercedes didn't know, but she realized no matter what happened between them, she would always be there for Quinn Fabray—even if it took another semester or more to have another conversation. Quinn must've sensed the shift, too, for she ended up cuddled into Mercedes' side and gripping her hand for dear life.

The bed sunk again, and a muscular arm draped over them both. Sam Evans was warm and solid behind Mercedes, and the kiss he dropped against the back of her head surprised her with its tenderness.

"It's almost ten," Sam said after a few moments of quiet breathing.

"Did you come?" Quinn asked.

"In a tissue. I didn't want to mess up your bedding, Miz Jones."

Mercedes giggled. "Thanks…but I think you can call me Mercedes now."

"Thanks; I think I'll call you lady, too, 'cause you're so classy," Sam said, squeezing her gently. "If that's okay."

"Considering all the other names I'm called, that's definitely a keeper."

"What other names?" Sam growled, and Mercedes turned wide eyes to Quinn.

"I definitely recommend dating a Southern boy. Their brand of chivalry is…" Quinn fanned herself, and Mercedes laughed.

"Erm," Sam mumbled, embarrassment coloring his tone.

"I think it's wonderful," Mercedes said, looking over her shoulder at him. He smiled softly and touched her nose with an index finger. "How old is Stevie?"

"Thank you, lady." He chuckled. "Not old enough, I'm afraid."

"Got any cousins?"

"Gotta say, lady, not too keen on trying to hook you up with someone else while I'm holding you naked in my arms."

Mercedes shrugged. "But you're not mine and I want me a Southern boy."

His smile was sad as he kissed her forehead. "Any Southern boy would be honored to call you his lady…"

"Not before I vet him," Quinn said, kissing her jaw while squeezing a soft, full breast. "Can't just be any old body with _my_ Mercy!"

They remained cuddled for a few more moments before Sam left the bed to freshen up. Quinn brushed her nose against Mercedes.

"Do you feel beautiful?"

Mercedes nodded shyly. "And loved. I feel loved too."

"You are because I do," Quinn said. "I'm gonna ask my mom if I can stay over tonight, and we can have an old-fashioned sleepover and have cookies—!"

"The dough's still down there; I didn't even turn on the over," Mercedes said. "And I'll make another batch for you to give to Sam tomorrow."

"That would be _awesome_," Sam declared, coming over to place a wet, smacking kiss on Quinn's mouth. "That little sampling I had tasted so good."

Mercedes rolled her eyes and hid her grin, putting on the robe that was draped over the chair near her bed. Sam was fully dressed, and the couple was nuzzling and speaking to each other quietly. Mercedes slipped on her house socks and padded downstairs to give them a moment of privacy. She turned on the oven and placed the dough on a cookie sheet so she and Quinn would have something other than each other to nibble on for the rest of the night.

She laughed at her own naughty joke; if someone had said that was what Quinn had meant when she'd offered a ride earlier that day, Mercedes would've directed that person to the nearest psychiatric ward.

The couple entered the kitchen hand in hand, Sam nipping at the curve of Quinn's ear, Quinn wearing one of Mercedes' oversized T-shirts. He then stood straight and inhaled.

"Oh, damn, that smells _good_."

"You'll have some tomorrow," Mercedes promised.

He smiled brightly at her and wrapped her in a large, consuming hug. Mercedes allowed herself to snuggle into him and closed her eyes at the gentle kiss he placed in the center of her forehead.

"This was the best date ever," he declared.

Mercedes snorted. "I'm sure!"

He turned as red as a Christmas stocking at Quinn's guffaw but shook his head, grasping her chin with kind fingers. "I mean it, Mercedes. You're an awesome lady. It'll be an honor getting to know you better."

Mercedes chuckled and hugged his waist tight. "You, too, even if you're the hunkiest dork on the planet!"

"Did you hear that, Quinn?" Sam asked as he returned the embrace so emphatically he almost lifted her off the floor. "I'm _hunky_!"

"You're also _a dork_!" Quinn shot back, and Mercedes laughed at their banter.

"One to balance the other," he said in a James Earl Jones impression. Quinn groaned while Mercedes laughed harder, amazed by how good it was.

"I think the dork is winning," Mercedes said with a wink.

"Hey, but if it makes you laugh like that, then I'll gladly be a dork," Sam said, tapping her nose again and grinning.

He escorted both girls to the front door and gave them all a final kiss goodnight—Quinn to her lips and Mercedes to her jaw. "I need to pick you up tomorrow?"

"I can drop her," Mercedes said, disabling the alarm.

"All right, then," he said, brushing both of their cheeks with his thumbs. "Be good, you two."

"Always," Quinn replied with a sultry purr.

He sent her a lingering look while licking his bottom lip before bounding down the drive. The pair remained in the doorway until he'd driven away, and Quinn kissed Mercedes' cheek after she closed the front door.

"Cookies…_Home Alone_…Papa Jones's favorite blanket in ten?" Quinn asked.

Mercedes sniffed the air. "Eight. I know how you like them warm."

They broke with their soul sister fist bump as they prepared finally prepared for the movie portion of the date night.


	2. New Year's Nuts

**Title:** New Year's Nuts  
><strong>Author:<strong> bana05  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Mercedes/Fabrevans  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up through _Glee_ S2E10.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Glee_ ain't mine, unfortunately; otherwise, Mercedes would have a harem.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sam hadn't anticipated going nuts over a girl who didn't belong to him - even if only in his mind.  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Happy New Year! I was trying to get this posted yesterday, but I was also traveling most of the day so that didn't quite work out as planned. Thank you so much for the response with "Christmas Cookies"! That was unexpected but definitely appreciated. This second part is a response to that and to fill a prompt from my boon ace reroutedreams who asked for a "Rich White Girl Problems" genesis!fic. As always, please forgive errors and enjoy!

* * *

><p>Sam Evans was well aware he had a girlfriend, who was even with him at this footballCheerios New Year's Eve party, but his eyes were completely trained on someone who was decidedly _not_ his girlfriend—but shouldn't he watch out for her? She was flying solo at this party, and this was _the_ time of year for random hookups that could potentially lead to bundles of "whoops" come the fall. And after spending the majority of the school year seeing his girlfriend wrestle with the fallout of her "whoops", Sam couldn't, in good conscience, have it happen to someone for whom he was growing to care.

Maybe too much? _Nah_, he thought and took a swig of his rum and coke. Besides, Quinn would be very appreciative he was looking after her soul sister with such vigilance, after all.

And quite a healthy dose of lust, Sam could admit.

As he sat on the couch in their teammate's living room, he watched Mercedes and their behemoth of a linebacker move to the beat, one large ham-hock of a hand gripping the girl's ample hip as they did so. The linebacker, Shane Tinsley, had to bend down low to speak to Mercedes because of their height difference, and the sheen of perspiration on Mercedes made her glow even in the dim lights of the room. Sam wanted to yank her into his own arms and dance, but that would be rude…and just slightly more possessive than he was allowed to be considering Quinn was also here getting her groove on with Santana and Brittany in a Cheerios dance circle. He internally cheered, though, when Tina came over and did what he wasn't allowed to do, and laughed in his red Solo cup when Shane's face fell all the way to his feet when the bodacious babe shimmied her fine ass away from him.

_Sucker…_

All the glee girls sans Lauren, who was out of town still and Rachel, who wasn't Finn's girlfriend at the moment, were now dancing together, Santana grinding behind Mercedes and Brittany doing body rolls with Tina. Sam almost choked on his drink when Quinn wrapped her arms around Mercedes' neck and buried her face into her jaw, _clearly_ getting her own groove on in a way that pushed the boundaries of appropriate drunk girl-on-girl grinding to flat-out trying to "get it in" on the dance floor.

"Someone's gettin' lucky tonight…"

Sam looked over to see Artie rolling up next to the couch, his eyes darting between all of them but lingering on Quinn and Mercedes especially.

"Jealous?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing?" Artie said, his own smirk growing.

Sam's smile grew when Quinn spun Mercedes around and hugged her from behind, her hands getting a little fresh along Mercedes' belly as she whispered in Mercedes' ear. Mercedes then threw back her head on Quinn's shoulder and laughed, gripping Quinn's fingers as she shook her head. Lust gave way to genuine mirth for Quinn, and they were suddenly giggling like schoolgirls.

"Nope, no jealousy here," Sam insisted, and he meant it.

"Yeah. I guess when you have the most beautiful girl in the room, why would you be?" Artie asked with a shrug.

"Because Brittany's chopped liver?" Sam asked with a bit of an edge.

Artie's face softened as he gazed at his girlfriend hugging and swaying with Santana. "No. She's magic. My magic. I'm definitely lucky…"

Sam understood the sentiment, even if he thought there was something more to the friendship between Santana and Brittany beyond platonic, but it wasn't as if he weren't in a similar situation. The difference was, Sam knew it, or at the very least wasn't deliberately obtuse to it. But Sam wasn't going to waste his time parsing out someone else's relationship dynamics.

Instead, he was going to play up _his_.

He gave Artie a fist bump before braving the dancing fray, smirking when alcohol-flushed Cheerios brushed up against him as he passed. When he finally reached Mercedes and Quinn, they were flailing about with Tina and twirling each other under their arms. Quinn, a little farther gone that the rest, twirled Mercedes with relish, causing the other girl to spin out until Sam caught her to him.

Her eyes widened at her abrupt stop, then she smiled, vermouth heavy on her breath. "Hi!"

He brought her closer and kissed her cheek sweetly. "Hey, happy lady."

Mercedes giggled and leaned her cheek into his lips. "I'm _very_ happy! This party is so much _fun_!" she said on another giggle, holding him close as she buried her face into his shoulder. "Am I still spinning or is it just the room?"

"Just the room, I'm afraid," Sam said, winking at Quinn who blew them a kiss.

"Oh, damn, I was hopin' it was all'o us," Mercedes said with a pout, but she laughed and twisted out of his arms to flounce back over to Tina and Brittany. Sam chose not analyze why his arms felt so empty and his body felt so chilled, especially since mere moments before the living room seemed to have been a sauna.

Quinn sauntered up to him and grabbed him by the neck to bring his mouth down for a bruising kiss. Sam frowned at her aggression, not because it was foreign, but because it felt misdirected. He pulled back, the frown still in place.

"Who pissed you off?" he asked lowly.

"Nobody?" Quinn said as a question, her eyes bouncing around the ceiling before looking back at him. "A year ago…a year ago, I was living with Puck, pregnant, and incredibly miserable. It's funny how much and how little of that has changed…"

She said it so nonchalantly, but the weird tone in his voice, coupled with her looking over her shoulder toward a waiting Finn, had a shiver of dread snaking its way up his spine.

"Why are you miserable?" Sam asked. Since she wasn't living with Puck anymore and he had no doubt in his mind Quinn wouldn't let herself get pregnant again, that was the only option that could be the same from last year. Was it he? Had he done something wrong? He tried to be a good boyfriend to her, even with her mercurial demands. She was worth it…she had to be. Like Artie said, he had the most beautiful girl in the room, after all.

Quinn shrugged, this time glancing over at Mercedes who was now booty popping with Santana in Artie's blissful face. "I miss her."

Sam frowned. "She's right there, Quinn," Sam said, then moved his mouth to her ear. "She was _there_ not even a week ago…"

He still had dreams about it, waking up to a pulsing, yet flaccid cock and sticky pants and sheets. He'd reverted to thirteen year old again thinking of all that sweet flesh, hearing those husky pants and moans and the arias they both made when they came.

"Jesus," Sam murmured, his pants suddenly too constricting.

"And now you understand," Quinn whispered, nipping at his jaw as her hand, sans red Solo cup, cupped his erection.

"You want her again?" Sam growled against her lips, tugging her bottom one between his teeth.

"I'm so wet for her, I can't stand it," Quinn whispered against the point of his chin. "But she doesn't _get it_…"

A slow song had started and the glee couples paired off. Sam noticed Tinsley making a beeline for an oblivious Mercedes and he tensed.

"Excuse me, babe," he whispered, dropping a kiss to Quinn's forehead. "I'm gonna go get our girl."

"Okay. I'm dancing with Finn. He looks so sad," Quinn said in a baby voice and sashayed over to the forlorn giant. Sam ignored the pinch in his gut as he reached Mercedes before Tinsley did, blocking her way to the couch where she'd been headed. Mercedes blinked up at him in surprise, looking more lucid than she had in hours, and peeked around his arm.

"Where's Quinn?"

"With Finn, and that rhymed," Sam said, curling his arm around her waist again. The pinch loosened as she sank her soft body into his with a giddy chuckle, and he gave her a lopsided grin. "You're happy drunk."

"Happy, happy!" Mercedes trilled. "I bet you're a _horny_ drunk…"

Sam's eyes widened. "How can you tell?"

She started to respond, then that lucidity returned and she stiffened in his arms. "I'm not supposed to know that."

He smiled at her and bent his head until their noses touched. She shook in his arms, which gave him the perfect excuse to hold her tighter. "But you do…and you're right."

"Maybe you should go find Quinn, then," Mercedes said.

"That rhymed too," Sam commented evenly, "although my old English teacher said it shouldn't because it's an 'e' not an 'i', but she was the most country teacher I ever had so she's a hypocrite."

Mercedes giggled. "You notice the strangest things!"

"There's nothin' strange about you, Mercedes Jones," he whispered, though he knew she heard him over the thumping bass and the loud conversations happening around them because her eyes fluttered and her breath caught.

"I didn't say there was," Mercedes eventually replied, but she pulled away from him as far as he allowed her to go, which wasn't very far at all because he still held her. He liked the armful she made very much. He'd blame it on the alcohol later.

He snickered. _That would be a cool song for glee to do_…

"Sam?"

He didn't like his name sounding so nervous coming from her, so he decided to break the tension a little. "My siblings loved the cookies by the way."

Her smile was bright and intoxicating, which had nothing to do with the liquor she'd been imbibing all night. "Really? Oh, that's great! Did you have a good Christmas?"

Sam's smile faltered a bit, but he hoped he straightened it before Mercedes had time to comment on it. "We went back to Tennessee, to my grandparents' house in Memphis. Good to go back."

Her hug was friendly and warm, a perfect excuse for him to cling to her, just for a little bit. "I'm glad, Sam. You deserve good things."

"I do?" he asked, very surprised by the comment. "Why?"

She shrugged. "Dunno…somethin' about you, somethin' that's just so _good_. I want goodness for you, Sam Evans."

Her words had a slight lag to them, as if the alcohol was finally taking its hold, but she could also just be sleepy too. Regardless, they cheered him so much he hadn't realized just how much he needed to hear them until he had.

He looked down at her and noticed she was practically falling asleep against him on the dance floor. "Wake up, lady," Sam said into her ear, but she just snuggled deeper into him.

"I'm such a lightweight," Mercedes muttered into his chest. "This is my first New Year's Eve out with the cool kids and I'm practically usin' you as a mattress."

"I don't mind," Sam said, looking around for Quinn. He spotted her snuggled into Finn with a slight, almost nostalgic, smile on her face as Finn rubbed her back comfortingly. Sam frowned, thinking that was his job; but here he was doing the same thing for Mercedes. Quinn cared deeply, even if she liked to hide that fact under an icy exterior at times. Finn was her first love, so there would always be that connection with him; and Mercedes had no one, and Sam would never leave a friend in a lurch if he could help it.

"I wanna go," Mercedes mumbled, pressing her forehead against him now. "If Quinn doesn't mind, I wanna go…"

Thankfully, so did Quinn; and moments later, the trio was on the way to the Fabray house where Mercedes was sleeping over. Quinn's mother was at her own New Year's Eve party and wouldn't be back until later the next day, so Quinn had bitterly, yet suggestively, offered Sam an invitation to stay in response. Luckily, he'd already convinced his parents to let him stay at Puck's house tonight, so he had an alibi if need be.

In fact, Mercedes still didn't know he'd had intentions of staying as well, and Quinn hadn't informed Sam of the Mercedes portion of plan, either, until after they'd arrived at Mercedes' house and she'd approached with a duffel in her hand.

"You're being naughty," Sam had accused, getting out of the car to help Mercedes.

"You like me naughty," Quinn had countered with a saucy wink.

But now, with Mercedes snoring in the back seat, he wondered if Quinn thought this was all a wash anyway. By the slight pout she was currently sporting, Sam supposed so.

Once they arrived at the house, Quinn assisted a sleepy Mercedes up to her room and onto her queen-size bed while Sam brought up the rear with Mercedes' duffel. Mercedes, still half out of it, began stripping, revealing a lacy bra that perked up her bountiful tits deliciously and exposed the adorable pooch of her stomach over the waistband of the pants she wore. She then sat there with a scowl, looking around the room as if it were foreign.

"This ain't my house," she announced.

"Nope," Quinn called, rummaging through Mercedes' duffel and eventually pulled out an oversized sleep shirt. "You're staying with me."

Mercedes pouted and grabbed the shirt haphazardly, still staring at something only she could see. Sam thought she was adorable, and then something more when she slipped on the shirt and then pulled off her bra through the collar of it. Both he and Quinn were riveted by the way her nipples were visible through the shirt and Sam's mouth watered for them, then just _all_ of her when she stood and did a little shimmy to get her pants off that made her breasts bounce underneath the shirt. Sam glanced at Quinn who had so much lust in her eyes it was all he could do not to attack _both_ of them.

"_Niightt_," Mercedes sang as she flopped down onto Quinn's bed. Had it not been for the jiggling, the move would've been hilarious. Instead, it was horn-inducing.

"Oh, Mercedes!" Quinn chuckled, climbing into bed behind her friend. "_Surely_ you can make it for another three minutes…"

She shrugged. "Maybe, but why? Besides, you can now go downstairs and spend time with your boo without me gettin' in the way—"

"You're not in the way," Sam said, approaching the bed and kneeling before her. He smiled and Mercedes closed her eyes, although he didn't know if that were because he was so close or because Quinn began smoothing soothing strokes along her hair and back.

"Aside from Valentine's Day, I'm sure this is the most romantic time of the year, and y'all givin' me a pep talk?" Mercedes said skeptically. "You two should be somewhere gettin' your cuddles _or more_ on, not babysittin' me." She frowned mightily. "Why you ain't take me home, Quinn?"

"Because I want you here with me," Quinn said without hesitation, kissing Mercedes' exposed shoulder courtesy of the sleep shirt's asymmetrical collar. Quinn's milky hands slid up Mercedes' sides until they found her freed breasts and squeezed them through the shirt. Mercedes moaned and took a deep breath, then opened her eyes to Sam. Just then, the grandfather clock in the Fabray foyer downstairs started tolling, and Sam didn't think anything of it when he closed the distance between him and Mercedes to kiss her.

Mercedes gasped and pulled away abruptly. "Wrong lady, Sam."

Instead of answering, he kissed Quinn just as chastely on the lips, nuzzling Quinn's nose. She scrunched it up adorably before leaning over Mercedes' body to kiss the other girl's lips herself. By the time they broke apart, the clock was finishing its final two dings.

"I'm either very drunk," Mercedes said, closing her eyes again, "or I just received _two_ midnight kisses for New Year's."

"You _are_ drunk," Sam affirmed affectionately, "but you also received two kisses."

"Y'all're so sweet takin' pity on your forever-alone friend," Mercedes drawled.

"Well, you won't be this year," Quinn said, "isn't that right, Sam?"

Sam cupped Mercedes' cheek and kissed her again, more firmly this time. And this time, Mercedes didn't pull away. She tasted of vermouth and her, and it was all he could do not to shove his tongue down her throat. Kissing her first hadn't been a mistake, even if he'd gone primarily by instinct and the need to comfort. She'd never had a New Year's kiss; and for some reason, he'd _needed_ to be the one to give it to her—not Quinn, and _certainly_ not Tinsley!

"Your lips are addictive," Mercedes whispered when they broke apart. "Quinn, how you ain't kissin' him _all the time_?"

Quinn giggled into the crook of Mercedes' neck, her thumbs still thrumming Mercedes' nipples. Sam grinned and kissed that giggle into moans, resting completely across a prone Mercedes to accomplish the feat.

"Come to bed, Sam, so we can cuddle Mercy," Quinn said.

"Gotta wash up, first," Sam replied.

She seemed torn about leaving Mercedes, but the girl was snoring lightly again and unlikely to even notice Quinn's absence. They went into Quinn's bathroom, in which Sam immediately closed the door and slammed Quinn's back against it and kissed her like he'd wanted to do since during the party and seeing her reaction to Finn's puppy-dog act. Quinn chuckled and accepted the kiss, even wrapping her legs about his waist and squeezing.

"Kiss me, Sam," she sighed against his mouth.

He continued nibbling on her lips for a moment as he reached behind her to unzip the plum sweater dress she wore. As good as the color purple and all its hues looked on Mercedes, this dress she'd given Quinn for Christmas made the green-eyed girl's skin look almost luminescent, so beautiful she was in it. Sam had been speechless when she'd come down the stairs in it with high black leather boots, and Sam had had half a mind not to go to the party at all.

As he pushed down her dress, his lips followed along her gorgeous neck, sexy collarbones, to the small cleavage her white cotton bra created. He sucked on her nipple through the material, his large hands pushing the rest of her dress completely off her body. He was on his knees now, and he lifted one booted foot and calf over his shoulder as he pulled aside her white-cotton panty briefs and gave a long swipe to the dampened curls at the apex of her thighs. Quinn gasped prettily and clutched his hair, making him moan against her and lick her from slit to clit again. Quinn was tasty, and had been _the_ tastiest he'd ever had until he'd sampled the lady currently sleeping in Quinn's bed.

"Fuck me, Sam," she whispered. "I need you inside me…"

They'd finally consummated their relationship the day after their date with Mercedes, the experience with her bringing them closer than ever. Neither had been each other's firsts in fact, but they'd been each other's firsts in feeling. Quinn hadn't loved Puck and Sam could barely remember the girl's name to whom he'd given his virginity; and while Quinn had been a demanding lover, Sam knew the least he could do was make sure he protected her as best he could and give her the "first time" she'd deserved.

He'd held her as she sobbed when it was over.

Quinn pulled his charcoal turtleneck over his head and he pushed down his jeans and boxers, grabbing his wallet and taking out a condom as he did so. He didn't bother stepping out of his boots as he slipped his sheathed cock inside of her. Quinn groaned, her eyes rolling in their sockets, and he sucked the tender skin where her neck and shoulder met.

"So good, babe," she whispered. "_Yes_…"

He wasn't going to last long, but Quinn was already shuddering herself, gasping and whimpering against his jaw and shoulder as she twisted her hips counter to his thrusts. The door shuddered with their lovemaking, especially as Quinn clung to his neck and raked her nails along the nape of it. He kept his touch mindful of her hips' soft skin, but he wanted to pound her, loving how tight and wet she was around him.

"I'm close, babe," she whispered.

"Come all over me, Quinn," he whispered against her mouth, stroking her faster. "I got you…"

She cracked a split-second before he did and they slumped against the door, sharing soft kisses as he slipped out of her. He carefully tied the condom and threw it in the trash, Quinn turning on the shower so they could clean themselves. She seemed to be in a rush and he grinned lopsidedly at her.

"Anxious?"

"Just want to make sure she's okay."

"You love her," he said simply.

"She was there when I had no one and she didn't have to be…and she's still here now even though I haven't…" Quinn shook her head, careful to keep it away from the spray. "I don't deserve her."

"That's not how love works," Sam said, rinsing off his soap-lathered body when she moved away.

Quinn arched her eyebrow and stepped out the shower. "You're an expert?"

He laughed a little and shook his head. "Hardly, just…somethin' my parents say a lot."

With all the turmoil going on in his family, something he still hadn't told Quinn about, the "I love yous" had increased to the point they were almost annoying; but he remembered when the last mortgage notice from the bank had come and his father had buried his face in his hands in frustration, saying his wife and children didn't deserve this…_him_…and his mother had stood next to his seated, defeated form and said that line. His father had frozen, looked at his mother with her wrinkled shirt, tangled hair, and tired eyes as if she'd hung the moon in the skies herself, and held her with his face pressed against her heart. And that one moment, spying them through the kitchen door, Sam knew the Evans clan would be able to make it through anything because they were rooted in that kind of love.

That was how he wanted to love and be loved…

He shut off the shower and stepped out, accepting the towel Quinn handed him. She looked at him contemplatively and he felt exposed despite his nakedness.

"What?"

"Sometimes, I don't think I deserve you, either."

"Again," Sam said with a small huff and grin.

She smiled as well and looked off to the side, tightening her towel about her as that smile faded. "I want Mercedes to have an epic love, you know? She _does_ deserve that, don't you think?"

"Yes," Sam agreed.

"But she doesn't think she'll get it," Quinn said, frowning a little. "She dated Puck even though she knew he was using her. And even though he'd treated her the best he'd treated any girl he'd been with, she'd settled for a guy who wasn't head over heels for her. Like that was all she was worth, and it'd _irritated_ me, although I hadn't known why at the time. She even thought Kurt had a crush on her sophomore year, can you believe that? She was so desperate I was actually able to convince her an obviously disinterested guy wanted her? I was _horrible_ to her…"

Sam held her, kissing the top of her head. "She'll find someone. I bet you didn't ever think you two would be as close as you are."

Quinn smiled grimly. "Two years ago I wouldn't have been caught dead talking to her, at least not to say something nice. I was at the top and she wasn't— bottom of the barrel." She whirled to face him, her green eyes troubled. "I want the top, Sam. After this past hellacious year…I _deserve_ that! But then I wouldn't have found Mercedes…"

"It doesn't have to be a choice, does it?"

"It shouldn't be," Quinn admitted, then left the bathroom.

Sam slipped on his boxers and left the bathroom as well. Quinn now wore a white nightgown with lace trim and was snuggled into Mercedes' back. She'd left enough room for him to spoon against her. He draped an arm around Quinn's small waist but made sure to stretch his hand to touch Mercedes' ample hip too.

He awoke to the dawning sun, a low-grade headache, and sobs. He awoke to a golden head between thick chocolate thighs and a cock so hard it hurt when it twitched. He awoke to hear his girlfriend's name whispered like a mantra and dark hands squeezing breasts he'd been illicitly craving ever since his first taste of them.

He awoke to shocked, orgasm-primed eyes staring back at him.

Sam smiled and Mercedes blinked, continued blinking even as he shifted closer so he could suck her tit through her sleep shirt. Mercedes groaned loudly and threw her head back, would've knocked herself out against the headboard, probably, had a pillow not been in the way.

Quinn looked up, her green eyes mischievous as ever, and winked at him. "Morning, Sam."

Her voice was deep and sultry, making him harden more. "Mornin', Quinn. How's breakfast?"

"Hot, creamy, and _delicious_. I'd share, but I'm rather greedy right now…"

Mercedes' moan made _him_ tremble, and he couldn't help stroking his cock through the opening of his boxers. He closed his eyes at the first touch of himself, already too close to make it as long as he'd like.

"Can I?"

His eyes snapped open and noticed Mercedes' transfixed on his erection. It twitched again, as if saying yes before he could.

"I thought you weren't ready," Sam said inanely.

Mercedes rolled her eyes and then closed them when her body jerked, whispering "shit!" at something Quinn had done. "That was _so_ last year, Sam…" Then her grin grew wicked and she ogled him. "Besides, I'm interested in some New Year's _nuts_…"

He had to laugh at that and even Quinn snorted, but then he wasn't laughing at all when Mercedes licked her bottom lip as she stared at his cock. And while he'd take a hand, Sam _really_ wanted those lips…had been dreaming about them almost nonstop for days.

"Hand or mouth?" he asked her.

She looked into his eyes, narrowed hers, then gasped as her body jerked again, her hand gripping Quinn's hair. "Both, fuck, _both_!"

It took a few moments for Quinn to pause for the cause because Mercedes had climaxed. Sam took off his boxers and stroked the inside of Mercedes' thighs that were still damp with her release. She felt so good beneath his fingers…tasted so good _on_ his fingers as he licked her essence from them. She watched him do all of this with a combination of embarrassment and fascination and he held out his hand to her.

"C'mere, lady," he whispered.

He made her straddle him so he could take off her sleep shirt. He flung it somewhere, too focused on her breasts and his desire for them. He held her close and finally sucked her nipples as if they were hard candy. Her wet nether lips dragged along his hard length, making him squeeze and suck harder so he wouldn't give into thrusting himself inside her; yet it was she who pulled away first to press her own kisses down his torso, pausing at his own nipples, until she finally reached his cock.

"Breakin' stereotypes left and right, aren't we, Evans?" she said coyly, grinning at his length, her breath teasing him.

Sam's breathless chuckle lodged in his throat when her soft hand finally grasped him.

"Fuck yes," he whispered. Her innocent, inexperienced touches were bringing him to the brink faster than he'd anticipated. The bed shifted and Quinn settled next to her, showing Mercedes how he liked to be touched, kissed, licked.

So far, this was the best New Year's Day _ever_!

At Mercedes' first kiss, he bucked so hard he almost caught her in the nose. The two girls laughed uproariously at that, making Sam blush.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

Quinn cooed at him, sliding up the bed until she kissed him. He could still taste Mercedes on her lips and tongue.

"If she's anything with you like she was with me, you're in for a treat," Quinn promised.

"With you, it's always a treat," Sam said and kissed her again, but moaned in her mouth at the feel of Mercedes' tongue pressing against the opening of his cock.

"Shit," he grunted.

"Told you," Quinn said smugly, now kissing his jaw and thrumming his nipples in concert with Mercedes' ministrations.

He didn't last long at all—at the first real suck Mercedes gave, he shoved her away and spurted all over his lower belly, some catching her cheek and hair. Mercedes looked dazedly at him for a few moments but then grinned such a naughty grin he almost came again.

"As Santana would say, _wanky_," she commended.

"His turnaround time is impressive too," Quinn commented, grinning at him as she kissed his lips.

"Again, you lucky girl," Mercedes said, stroking his thigh as she looked at him. It was more a comforting caress than anything else, but Sam still became aroused. Mercedes eyes widened as she noticed this, but she pulled away completely in reaction.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked.

"I should go. I don't belong here," Mercedes said quietly, now looking around, no doubt, for her sleep shirt.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked. "You're our friend—"

"And friends let friends get their boyfriends off?" Mercedes asked, doubt, not censure, coloring her tone. "Friends let their boyfriends get their friends off? I went along with it because…it was nice, being wanted, for a change. But I can't rely on you for that, not when it's not my place. I…I need to find someone for _me_, you know?"

Quinn didn't look happy about this, and she sat on her knees. "I love you, Mercedes."

"Yes, and you know I love you, Q, but you're with _Sam_," Mercedes stressed. "And he's with you, and I need to tap out before this gets unnecessarily complicated and I'm the one left to pick up the pieces."

It sounded to Sam she spoke from too much experience—_actually_, it sounded like she was already doing it _right now_—and that made him glower at his feet. Had he ever thought he'd truly have threesomes? No. Had he dreamed of them? Of course! But Mercedes was right—all three of them were too traditional to have this be a lasting dynamic.

"I don't know why we can't—who are we hurting?" Quinn muttered, getting up and gathering some clothes. "It's nobody's business what goes on! I know for a fact Santana and Brittany always have threesomes and sometimes more! Why can they do it and I can't?"

Mercedes and Sam shared a look then, and Mercedes shook her head imperceptibly. Even Quinn knew their relationship dynamic wasn't what it'd been for themselves, but she was upset, so they let her go.

Quinn was still muttering under her breath as she slammed the door to the bathroom, making Mercedes jump. Sam sighed, running a hand over his face as he sat up, pulling up the covers to hide his nakedness. Mercedes rummaged around for her sleep shirt and slipped it back on, looking at Sam sadly.

"I'm not wrong," she said after a quiet moment.

"You are and you aren't," Sam said.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "I'm too emotionally raw and slightly hung over to figure you out right now."

"You're not the only one holding on to something unanticipated."

Mercedes' brows furrowed before relaxing with some recognition. "Sam…"

He shrugged and gave her a lopsided grin. "But you're right. This _should_ probably end. If only you knew how possessive I was over you last night and you aren't even mine."

Mercedes ducked her head. "I knew. And it was…_heady_, and I shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I had. The only thing that makes this remotely okay is this was practically Quinn's idea, but her Marie Antoinette complex is gonna be the death of me!"

Sam laughed at the turn of phrase. "What?"

"You know, rich white girls who want everything and think they're entitled to it without thinking of the consequences until it's too late because they don't have to. I don't wanna be sucked in that vortex, and I certainly don't want to help her create one of herself, either. Extracting her out of the first one was a time in and of itself. She's _just_ getting settled. I can love her and not fuck her—especially when that's not my place! Quinn knows that."

Sam said nothing, having no idea how to respond to such an impassioned monologue. And while Mercedes had a point, it still didn't answer what it meant for them.

"What do you mean?"

Sam started, only now aware he'd asked that aloud. He shrugged but maintained eye contact with her. "Are _we_ still friends after this?"

Mercedes shrugged, twisting the hem of her sleep shirt. "Up to you, although I'll do nothing for your popularity…"

He shrugged. "Your friendship is worth more than any possible threat to my 'popularity'—real or imagined."

"But you're with Quinn, I'm sure that makes you immune to slushies or something," Mercedes said with a small smile.

He looked at her askance. "Did it for you?"

Mercedes shook her head. "Quinn was on my level when we became close so, no. I was like her Jiminy Cricket on how to navigate the Loser Lane at McKinley," she said on laugh.

As uncomfortably as that declaration sat with him, Sam smiled simply because she was revealing herself to be quite the dorky diva herself. "I don't think you're in the loser lane, Mercedes."

"Well, whatever lane I'm in, I know how to _stay in it_," Mercedes said with a scoff, crossing her arms underneath her breasts. "For a week I was in the popular lane with you guys and it was all right, but it wasn't _mine_, you know? I _like_ my lane—whatever that is—and if that means I have to catch a slushie in the face every now and again then that's what I'll do. Cherry's my favorite, anyway."

"Blueberry," Sam said with a small smile, and she snorted.

"How unoriginal, _Avatar_ boy."

"That's the single-greatest film of all time, _Miz _Jones," he reminded her.

"Highest grossing doesn't mean _greatest_, _Mr._ Evans—any true cinephile would know this!"

They argued over the merits of the ten highest-grossing films until Quinn left the shower, both abruptly quieting when Quinn wrapped her arms around Mercedes from behind and whispered in her ear. Mercedes' expression turned tender when Quinn kissed her cheek, and the two touched foreheads for a little while before Mercedes left the bed and entered the bathroom herself, duffel bag in tow.

Quinn stared at Sam for a second before climbing onto the bed and crawling over him until their lips were level. He settled a hand on her hip and stroked his thumb along the curve of it.

"Quinn?"

"I hate it when she's right," she declared. "Which is _often_."

Sam chuckled and kissed her sweetly. "She does love you, Quinn."

"I was being selfish, I know," Quinn admitted on a sigh, "wanting my cake and eating it too."

Sam couldn't hold back his bark of laughter if he tried.

"_What_?" Quinn almost snarled, rearing back with a fierce scowl on her face. "Sam!"

He was writhing on the bed, tears streaming down his face, turning into a ripened tomato. Quinn huffed, rolled her eyes, and started to leave, but Sam wrapped strong arms about her waist.

"Slow your roll, your highness."

She quirked her lips. "They don't give prom queens honorifics…"

"But I'll give you honor anyway, how about that?" Sam asked against her smiling mouth.

"_Eeeww_!"

They pulled apart laughing at the playful scowl Mercedes sent them. Sam felt Quinn tense with the yearning to include her in their affection, but she respected her soul sister's wishes and settled back against him. He gave her a proud kiss to her temple and Mercedes' scowl turned into a wistful smile as she nodded.

"One day I'll have someone love me like that," she declared for herself, "but I won't borrow my girl's boo until I do."

"You have to admit, Sam sets the bar pretty high, doesn't he?"

Now Mercedes looked directly at him, the wistful smile now more sad than anything else. "He does, but he was never meant to set mine, Quinn." Mercedes then sighed and shook her head and shoulders, as if resetting herself. "_Anyway_, you got a stocked pantry, Miss Fabray? I think I can throw down on some pancakes and bacon—"

"Yes!" Quinn cheered, scrambling out of bed and looping her arm through Mercedes' as they went downstairs and discussed the possible breakfast menu. Sam stared at the ceiling, his head pillowed on his arms. Sam could be a little slow in mind sometimes, even he could admit that, but his heart was another matter entirely; and after the initial wince of Mercedes' last comment about him, he finally understood what she meant.

He realized she was starting to set his bar too.


	3. Easter Eats

**Title:** Easter Eats  
><strong>Author:<strong> bana05  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M+  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Quamcedes  
><strong>Spoilers:<strong> Up through _Glee_ S2E18.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> _Glee_ ain't mine, unfortunately; otherwise, Mercedes would have a harem.  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Mercedes' cookies make everything right with the world, if only for a little while.  
><strong>Author's notes:<strong> Clearly, this is AU!_Glee_. I'd always planned on a Quinn PoV of this series, but I couldn't figure out how that would work until this past week, so, here it is! Please enjoy and forgive any lingering errors!

* * *

><p>That Easter Monday after school found Quinn, with a bag of toys she and her sister hadn't played with in years and some clothes they hadn't been able to fit for even longer, knocking on a fiberglass motel door with a trembling hand.<p>

Sam opened it, wearing a pizzeria uniform covered in sauces and other splotches and a weary expression. He managed a half smile for her, his half-lidded green eyes dropping to her parcels.

"Stacy's not here; she has girl scouts tonight."

Quinn had known that, overhearing his mother tell hers the very fact yesterday after Easter Mass. "Stevie?" she asked.

Now Sam chuckled. "He went with them; he'd rather be around a bunch of girls than be cooped up here…not that I blame him…"

She nodded once. "And you have work?"

Sam shook his head. "Not anymore, I swapped with someone else so I can do double-duty on the weekend. Better tips on Saturday than Monday, after all."

Quinn nodded once again, handing Sam the bag. Their fingers brushed against the handle and she took a deep breath. God above, but she missed his hands. They could be gentle when necessary and rough when desired, much more assured than Finn's clumsy pawing. Finn rushed through things, didn't understand finesse and patience; Sam savored things, sometimes going so slow Quinn would burst the very moment he finally decided to go for it.

She pursed her lips and shook her head; she'd messed up their relationship…she had no right to mourn it.

"Normally, I'd offer you something, but—"

"Actually, I wanted to know if you wanted to hang out."

Sam blinked at her, then he exhaled slowly. "I really don't want your pity, Quinn."

As cold, heartless, and bitchy the kids at school thought her to be, Quinn couldn't help but ache for her ex-boyfriend and his woes. It was amazing how much they'd truly gotten to know each other after the sexual, romantic side of their relationship had ended. Now that she wasn't primarily using him as a means to an end, Quinn paid attention to him for the person he was. Yet, she apparently still hadn't been observant enough to know he and his family had been living in this motel for the past six weeks.

Homeless. She knew a thing or two about that.

"It's not pity," Quinn insisted. "It's cookies."

Sam swayed and got a little teary-eyed, even. "Mercedes' cookies?"

Quinn didn't stop herself from grasping Sam's hand and squeezing. "Mercedes' cookies."

Sam's pause was brief. "Let me go change."

Quinn almost laughed out loud when it took them turning onto Mercedes' street for him to ask if Mercedes was expecting them; and even then, she just smiled. The actual answer was no; in fact, Quinn was banking on the goodness of Mercedes' heart and well-stocked fridge and pantry that these cookies would be a go.

She breathed a surreptitious sigh of relief at seeing Mercedes' car in the drive, and Quinn parked her Beetle behind it. If memory served, the elder Joneses wouldn't be arriving for another two hours, so they had time to bake cookies and get Sam out of the doldrums for a little while.

Instead of ringing the doorbell, Quinn reached behind a potted plant near the door, pulled a brick from the step, and grabbed the spare key to unlock the door. Sam watched all of this with an amazed and slightly critical expression, but Quinn ignored it and entered the house, disengaging the alarm as she did so.

"You are scary," Sam said in a stage whisper.

"Thank you," Quinn purred, throwing a wink at him over her shoulder. She took a deep breath and smelled cookies already baking and the faint strains of Mercedes' singing, clapping at her coup. The whole thing had been a shot in the dark, not knowing if Mercedes had kept up her penchant for baking a batch of cookies every Monday for the family to snack on during the week. The only time that was disrupted was during the holidays, which was why there hadn't been some when they'd gone on their date…

She shot a glance at Sam, whose eyes were trained on the stairs that led upstairs. His gaze was dark and he was breathing from his mouth, his chest rising and falling more visibly than normal. Quinn bit her lip, suspecting there was probably another cookie Sam would rather have than the ones currently baking in the oven.

Still going on her hunch, Quinn went to the kitchen and checked on the cookies' time. The timer was on its final minute countdown, so Quinn turned off the appliance before the buzzer could sound and transfer the cookies onto the cooling rack already out and waiting. By this point, Sam had shuffled himself toward the kitchen, but he still peeped the stairs for Mercedes.

"Should you have done that?"

"I used to when I lived here. Mercedes would get really involved into her music…don't tell her I told you this, but sometimes she'd have to make two batches because she'd burn the first one!"

Sam snickered, his hand rubbing his stomach. "They smell so good…"

Quinn grabbed the hand that shot out for one and tsked. "No, that's rude—you should ask before just taking things."

"Like the way you 'asked' to come over or 'asked' to enter the house or 'asked' to touch Mercedes' secret cookies?"

"I'm family," Quinn declared. "Family never has to ask."

"Yeah, but family should talk to each other sometimes, shouldn't they?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at him and almost forgot about helping Sam feel better; but she needed to build up her cosmic Karma and fast. She knew Finn was slipping away from her and she couldn't allow that to happen—not so close to prom. Even more, Zizes had revealed one of her most shameful secrets—Lucy Quinn Fabray. In hindsight, she shouldn't have been so harsh with Lauren; but Quinn had been gunning for this crown since she'd gotten her new nose, and she wouldn't let anyone take it from her.

"If you really think that way, why haven't you told the rest of glee about your troubles?" Quinn tossed back.

Sam's lips thinned. "That's different."

"Fine. What about the God Squad?"

His lips, incredibly, thinned even more. "Drop it, Quinn."

She quirked an eyebrow instead. "I don't see what the big deal is—as gossipy as Mercedes could be, she's also the best secret keeper in the school. It's just us in that damn club after all—"

"You haven't been to a single meeting since we broke up," Sam reminded her.

Quinn shrugged, disregarding the slight pinch in her heart. "I didn't think I was welcome."

"You cheated on me with Finn; if anyone had needed it, it was you. I'm not petty enough to throw a fit when you're around. Do I do that in glee?"

She twisted her mouth, refusing to verbally concede his point, but then she smirked. "You sulked for a good few weeks there—made even more hilarious because Santana was all over you while you did."

"Turned out, she was just using me too," Sam muttered.

"I wasn't us—" The look he shot her stilled her tongue. "Fine, I wasn't using you _completely_."

"As much as I appreciate your honesty, it doesn't make me feel much better."

Quinn perked up a little and tugged on the hand she just realized she still held. "Well…let's see if we can't change that for you…"

She grinned slyly at his confusion and led him upstairs. He froze about halfway when Mercedes started singing again, but Quinn narrowed her eyes and shot her glance between him and the upper landing. He let his eyes fall closed, sighed heavily, then nodded once. Quinn beamed and continued up the stairs, squeezing Sam's hand.

They both hovered outside of Mercedes' door once they reached it, taking the time to bask in Mercedes' voice and marvel at how completely she put Lady Gaga to shame. The glee club's final assignment for the week was going to rock—Tina, Kurt, and Mercedes on lead all sounded fantastic, but Mercedes always brings that extra "oomph" to whatever they performed. It was a shame it'd been nothing more than a glorified glee club rehearsal for Night of Neglect, because Quinn thought people would've gotten their money's worth and more listening to Mercedes sing "Ain't No Way"; one could act like a diva if one had the chops to back it up.

"Why is she so amazing?" Sam asked, almost dreamily.

"Her singing or something else?" Quinn ribbed.

"Her…_everything_…"

Quinn was too busy watching the puzzle pieces fall into place to anticipate Mercedes leaving the room, so there was a lot of screaming and shouting when the unsuspecting teen did. By the time they recognized no danger was present, Sam had wrapped Mercedes completely in his arms and all three were laughing so hard until they cried. Mercedes made sure to slap Sam's chest repeatedly even as she sagged into him, and she poked an accusing finger in Quinn's direction.

"I can't believe you just rolled up in my house like you still live here!" Mercedes said, but her smile belied her affected irritation.

"Your voice is a siren's song," Quinn said sweetly in her defense. "We had to come…"

"Girl, _please_!" Mercedes dismissed, eyeing her, "don't act like I'm brand new, even though you've been for the past few weeks! If you'd wanted some cookies, you could've asked me to bring some tomorrow. It's our God Squad meeting, remember?"

Quinn's smile weakened, marveling at how Mercedes could hold her accountable for things without censure or judgment in her tone. Knowing full well she hadn't been to a meeting in a while, Mercedes had essentially welcomed her back without any hoops or hazards for Quinn to navigate. It was enough to make her wrap Mercedes in a hug; and she would've, had Sam deigned to let Mercedes go.

Which, he hadn't.

Instead, he'd brought the tiny girl ever closer, one large hand sweeping up and down her back as he buried his face in her hair. Mercedes didn't appear startled; in fact, she was murmuring softly and swaying them from side to side, and Quinn would've suspected Mercedes knew about Sam's situation if Sam hadn't already told her she was the only person from school to know.

Quinn was even more intrigued when Mercedes pulled back and Sam booped her nose, making her giggle. Quinn grinned and arched an eyebrow. Mercedes was a laugher, but rarely did she giggle like that.

"When are you gonna get a haircut, Sam! I'm surprised you can see a thing!" Mercedes chastised, brushing the fringe from his eyes.

"_Oel ngati kameie_," Sam murmured, his tone far more tender than Quinn had ever heard.

Mercedes snickered. "Well, _I'm_ hard to miss, baby; but I mean the little freshmen that roam the halls at school—they haven't grown much all year and I'm afraid you'll step on 'em!"

Sam tossed his hair from his face and rolled his eyes, bringing his hands low on Mercedes' hips. "I'm not that tall, lady, and certainly not compared to Finn; you're just pint sized!"

Mercedes slapped his chest again and tried to move away from him, but he tightened his arms and pulled his tickle trigger. Quinn barely suppressed a groan at all of Mercedes' bouncing and jiggling, and she knew the exact moment Sam truly realized the girl was sans a critical article of clothing.

"Shit," he whispered, his hands automatically cupping Mercedes' bra-free breasts over her shirt.

Mercedes hissed, her eyes dragging closed, and Quinn clamped her mouth against the moan that wanted to escape when Sam's thumbs stroked across Mercedes nipples. They peaked through the shirt she wore indecently. Quinn licked her lips at the sight.

"You feel so much different from Santana," Sam groaned against Mercedes' temple.

Quinn saw Mercedes freeze and the blonde tried not to snap at Sam for his insensitivity. "That's because Mercedes is a real woman, not full of plastic like me and Santana."

Surprisingly, both Mercedes and Sam scowled at her. "You are not full of plastic," Mercedes said, though her voice was choppy from her gasps.

"There's a reason I'm called Bitchy Barbie Fabray in certain corners," Quinn reminded her.

"That's because you can be a bitch and you're blonde and pretty like a Barbie," Mercedes explained. "But you're not plastic—you feel things too deeply and pack them all down to pretend you don't."

Quinn would've laughed at them having this discussion while Sam nibbled and stroked Mercedes. They were so lost in each other that they probably would've continued on right there in the hallway; but since they'd figured out the main thrust of Quinn's amended plan without her guidance, Quinn decided to help them along by taking Mercedes' hands and leading them all into Mercedes' bedroom. She closed the door to just a crack, licking her lips as Sam pulled down the collar of Mercedes' shirt to kiss and lick her exposed neck and shoulder. Sighing, Mercedes wrapped a short arm around Sam's neck to keep him close, and the groan he loosed sent a throb of cream between Quinn's thighs.

"Mercy," Quinn heard Sam sigh.

"Sammy," Mercedes choked out, but somehow she managed to escape his hold. She looked wildly between the pair of them and hugged herself closely, her eyes narrowing. "What are you two doing?"

"We came for cookies," Quinn said, slinking toward her. It was a shame she'd determined not to make herself a cheater again, for the doubt clouding Mercedes' eyes and face made Quinn want to kiss it away. "We've been having a rough go of it this week and we knew your cookies could make it better."

Mercedes at first looked sympathetically between them, then her eyes narrowed further. "_Which_ cookies?"

Quinn dragged her tongue along her bottom lip. "I'm restricting myself to the ones on the cooling rack downstairs. I can't speak for Sam, though."

The girls looked at him. His hands were stuffed deep in his pockets, his lips pursed, and his focus completely on Mercedes. She inhaled a deep breath and started to speak, but Sam beat her to it.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage, Mercedes. Like Quinn said, it's been a rough…it's been rough, and I've always loved your hugs; but then you felt so good and I missed…" He cleared his throat and shook his head. "I'm just really sorry, Mercedes."

She stared at him for a long moment. "Santana shouldn't have dumped you like that."

Sam made a rude sound. "Santana does what she wants and doesn't give a damn about anyone else. She'd offered her services as a 'mistress'; didn't think it'd bite me in the ass so quick."

"I bet she liked biting your ass," Quinn muttered.

"She's more of a nibbler, actually," Sam said with a smirk to her.

Quinn was surprised she felt little jealousy considering she'd wanted to rip both of their hair out those weeks immediately following Valentine's Day; and though she'd been in the wrong, even Quinn knew Santana was the worst rebound choice ever because Santana was the one who always did the bouncing.

Mercedes peered at him. "Would you consider me one?"

Sam tossed his hair back again, glancing quickly at Quinn. "No."

Mercedes took another deep breath. "What would I be, then?"

Sam smiled his signature lopsided smile. "Amazin'."

Quinn's hand found her heart before she could check herself, her eyes stinging with unsuspected tears. For all of his flowery words and compliments, Sam had never sounded this genuine with her, and Quinn wondered if he heard the difference himself. Not to say he'd been untruthful, but Quinn knew a boy who tried too hard, and Sam Evans had with her. Everything that came out of his mouth with Mercedes, however, was sincere and from the heart.

Then again, it always had whenever he'd spoken to or of her.

More puzzle pieces fell into place as she watched Mercedes approach a still-bashful Sam. The shorter girl slid her arms around his waist, her bottom lip between her teeth. They communicated without words and then suddenly, Sam's lips were on Mercedes' forehead. He continued kissing her, now cradling her face gently in his big hands, and walked her backwards to the bed. Quinn was breathless as he carefully guided Mercedes to a seated position, then he knelt before her. His lips moved from Mercedes' temple, down her cheek to her jaw, and behind her ear, butterfly kisses that made Quinn shiver from memory just as Mercedes did in reality. Santana mocked what she didn't like, but everyone knew she'd loved Sam's mouth. She'd written an ode to it, after all.

"Jesus, Mercy," Sam growled softly into her neck, grabbing the hem of Mercedes' shirt and yanking it over her head. Quinn's mouth watered at the sight of Mercedes' bountiful breasts, and she cupped hers to keep from touching the pair. Sam growled again before setting his mouth on one, and both Quinn and Mercedes moaned in return.

Quinn felt on the brink of oblivion. The sight of Sam's large hand hefting Mercedes' mounds had her panting and rubbing her thighs together to relieve the damp tension between them. But when Sam completely buried his face in Mercedes' chest and smoothed his palms along her wide back, Quinn stopped giving a good goddamn.

She sighed as she yanked her sodden panties from underneath her skirt and buried two fingers inside her swollen pussy. Sam had no idea what she'd just done, but Mercedes had, having just taken a deep inhalation and smelling the other scent that had permeated the air. Mercedes eyed her, then the fingers between her pale legs, and grasped Sam's head hard in reaction.

"You love his mouth, don't you?" Quinn purred, a corner of her own lifting. "You love that trouty mouth of his…"

"Quinnie," Mercedes whimpered, her fingers tangling into Sam's blond tresses even more. The boy grunted and shifted his mouth to the breast closest to Quinn. She grew wetter at the sight of Sam's pink tongue laving the dark bud, the squishy sound of her fingers' thrusts finally loud enough to catch Sam's attention.

He pulled back slightly and regarded the action. "Fuck."

"You can't do that to me, unfortunately," Quinn admitted with an authentic pout. "And probably not to Mercedes, either, at least not with your cock; but something tells me she wouldn't mind if you ate _her_ cookie."

Sam smirked at her, gazed at Mercedes, then slipped his hand between Mercedes' legs. The chubby girl bucked, making everything jiggle again and the two blonds groan. Sam whispered intelligibly into Mercedes' collarbone, his large hand shaping Mercedes' breast all the while, and Quinn's hand tingled with the desire to do the same herself.

She had to settle for her own small chest, but Mercedes' eyes were riveted upon her as she disrobed. Quinn flushed rose at the diva's heady stare, her pink nipples completely distended to the point of pain. The crucifix she wore was practically ice against her hot skin, and she touched it with her thumb. It was a comfort, a reminder that although He died for their sins, she shouldn't take advantage of that sacrifice by completely disregarding her relationship with Finn.

But temptation was dark, soft skin that seemed to glow; curves and rolls that begged for her tongue; large, thick fingers that would feel so decadent upon her body; and something even larger and thicker still secured in Sam's pants.

Angel!Quinn and Demon!Quinn must've come to some sort of compromise, for she was talking before she even realized it.

"Both of you—naked. Now."

Mercedes whined while Sam grinned against Mercedes' plush stomach. "Ain't you a bossy lil' thing?"

"Are you really gonna pretend you want to see Mercedes in all her glory, Sam?" Quinn asked. "And I know for a fact I miss Junior, there; so if I do, I'm sure Mercedes does…"

That piqued Sam's interest, and he turned his amused gaze on a demure Mercedes hiding her face behind her hands. Sam chuckled good-naturedly, pulling her hands away and kissing each palm.

"Is that true, Miz Jones?" he asked, turning her hands around to murmur against her knuckles. "You miss Sammy, Jr.?"

"Please don't tell me you actually named it."

"Puck did."

Mercedes and Quinn rolled their eyes at each other, not the least surprised.

Sam kept talking, however, his mouth now focused on her jaw. "Junior's missed you…your hot little hands and your hot little mouth. Do you want to get reacquainted?"

"We could've…earlier…"

Quinn's fingers stilled, and so had Sam's entire body. He seemed to deflate at that confession, and he dropped his head but managed a quick look in Quinn's direction. Her eyes widened as the final puzzle piece found its home, and she bit her full bottom lip to keep from squealing.

Funny how the thought of her ex with Mercedes didn't bother her nearly as much as her ex with Santana.

"Mercedes—"

"I get it," she interrupted Sam, shrugging and offering a slight smile. "Who could compete with Santana?"

Sam snorted, apparently finding his equilibrium again. "There is no competition."

"Exactly," Mercedes agreed.

"Exactly," Sam repeated faintly and tenderly kissed her lips.

It didn't stay tender for long; instead, it turned silly, with Sam doing Darth Vader and Arnold Schwarzenegger impressions that had Mercedes snorting and laughing through their kisses. Quinn shook her head and chuckled herself. Who knew someone could find that hot?

What _was_ hot, however, was Sam using humor to distract Mercedes from him taking off her shorts and underwear; so that when his long fingers found her damp core again, her giggle tangled with an aroused groan.

"Sam," Mercedes sighed.

"_Tight, tight, tight_," he crooned, placing a sweet kiss to her cheek and nose. "Wet and tight, lady. Fuck, Mercedes…"

He'd pulled out his fingers and sucked on them like a lollipop, making both girls groan. He then slipped those fingers into Mercedes' mouth, and a surge of wetness seeped into Quinn's palm. She pumped her hips in time with her fingers, focusing on the sensations roiling in her belly. The silky hair at her mound was soaked, and she twirled her finger in the tendrils draping the slick lips of her sex. She imagined they were Sam's or Mercedes' tongue.

Somehow, Sam's deep voice penetrated her lust-filled haze. "You like lookin' at her, lady?"

Quinn open her eyes, just now aware she'd even closed them, and met Mercedes' glazed gaze. Smirking, Quinn opened her legs wider, making sure Mercedes could see her fingers slide into her pink center. Mercedes' jaw went slack, but Quinn didn't know if that was because of her or Sam stroking his thumb over her own clit.

"You know she liked your mouth better than mine?" Sam continued in Mercedes' ear. Quinn noticed he was now also naked and humping Mercedes' comforter. "I would've been jealous, except I remembered how your mouth felt on me, so I couldn't blame her."

"Mercy has the best mouth," Quinn moaned, caressing her outer lips. "Her lips are so soft and plump…"

"Fuck, Quinn, _Jesus_…"

"Let her suck you, Sam," Quinn suggested. "Don't you want to suck Sammy, Mercy?"

Sam made a garbled sound, his hips pumping faster against the bed, and kissed Mercedes hard. Mercedes clutched his flanks and allowed Sam's tongue to tangle with hers, and Quinn felt an orgasm approaching, so she slowed her strokes. She couldn't allow herself to come yet, the edge too intoxicating to slake.

"_C'mon_," she growled, glaring at them both. "Fuck her—fuck her mouth, Sammy! Eat her pussy!"

Mercedes choked. "Quinn!"

"Oh, I'd do it myself but I _can't_!" she whined, thrashing about on Mercedes' bed in frustration.

"Well, if you hadn't cheated on me—"

Quinn grunted and eyed him so hotly she could've melted iron. "_Fuck you_, Sam Evans!"

His grin was devilment personified. "You'd like to, but you can't."

A beat of silence filled the air, then Mercedes' cackle shattered it.

Quinn tried to hold on to her anger, but her fingers were slick with her juices and Mercedes' laugh did the rest to yank it away. Instead, she grasped Mercedes hand and squeezed.

"Ride his face, Mercy," she demanded.

Mercedes blanched. "Uh—"

"Fuck yes," Sam whispered and climbed on the bed. His cock stood up at a ninety-degree angle from the rest of his body, and both of the girls sighed.

"He's so beautiful," Mercedes murmured, then looked at Quinn. "Both of you…"

Quinn smiled and brushed a knuckle against Mercedes' cheek. "Just trying to keep up with you, honey."

The blonds grinned at Mercedes' shy expression. "Climb aboard, little lady," Sam said with an exaggerated Tennessee drawl and smacked his lips for good measure. Both girls groaned, but Mercedes, after a reassuring squeeze of her hand from Quinn, straddled Sam's stomach. Immediately, Sam's hands cupped her breasts; then soon, his mouth followed. He suckled her, held her close, and Quinn's thighs trembled from the effort it took to stave off her climax.

"Head to feet," Quinn commanded. "I want to come before Mercedes' parents arrive."

She bit her lip to keep from laughing at them scrambling into position; but there was nothing funny about how Sam lapped and slurped at Mercedes' pussy or the way Mercedes tried to fit Sam's entire length into her mouth. Quinn came first, having been on the precipice for the longest, and she coached Mercedes through instigating Sam's orgasm.

"You see that vein?" she asked, making sure her breath tickled Sam's penis as she spoke. "He likes it when you trail your tongue along it—"

"_Fuuuccckkk_," Sam groaned against Mercedes, causing the girl to whimper around Sam's cock.

"See?" Quinn asked, and Mercedes threw coy eyes her way. "Stroke him as you suck him; it'll make him come faster."

Mercedes had a hard time keeping the rhythm, Sam's ministrations distracting her from her task. Quinn went to Sam's end and almost came again at the sight. He had Mercedes spread open, her vaginal walls pulsing with her impending orgasm, her insides so rosy and juicy Quinn almost pressed her lips against Mercedes' herself. Sam's index finger agitated Mercedes' clit before he sucked on it hard. Apparently that was all Mercedes needed, for she squealed and squirted all over Sam's nose, mouth, and chin.

Sam appeared as if he'd died and gone to heaven.

_Close enough_, Quinn thought dryly, amid his subsequent orgasm shout.

They lay on the bed in the aftermath, Mercedes in the middle, staring at the ceiling. Quinn tangled her left hand's fingers with Mercedes' right and laughed lightly when Sam reached across Mercedes' bare belly to cradle them both in his large hand. A few more moments passed, then Quinn silently rose and grabbed her clothes to change in Mercedes' en suite bathroom.

She dressed facing away from the window, not wanting to see the rose flush of an orgasm that had nothing to do with her boyfriend and everything to do with her soul sister and her ex. It was a shame it was the first good release she'd had since Valentine's Day.

Quinn poked her head out of the bathroom to see Sam cuddled into Mercedes' side, his hand low on her belly. Both were still naked with their eyes were closed and Mercedes hummed "God Bless the Child" by Billie Holiday. Quinn blinked back tears. How fitting was that song for Sam's current situation, and Mercedes didn't even know. For all the brunette thought, it was more a comforting lullaby. Mercedes used to sing her to sleep with that song, and Puck had even learned a guitar accompaniment to help Mercedes along. Quinn doubted Sam had requested such a tune—his musical wheelhouse was country and hard rock—but Mercedes had a vocal Midas touch.

Anything she sang turned to gold.

Reluctantly, Quinn cleared her throat, and the soothing melody faded.

"We should probably get dressed. Your parents will be here soon, Mercedes."

Quinn Febrezed Mercedes' room while the two freshened up, and they all went downstairs together. They'd not been there for ten minutes before Mercedes' parents entered. The exuberant hugs Mama and Pop Jones gave Quinn almost had her sobbing, but she kept it together long enough to reintroduce them to Sam.

An hour and a half later, they were back in Quinn's Beetle laden with some Joneses' Easter dinner leftovers and the rest of the cookies (Sam had inhaled a third of them by himself before dinner had even arrived). Quinn insisted Sam take everything, and smiled when Sam only offered a cursory protest.

"Thank you," Sam eventually said.

They were now in the motel's parking lot, the establishment's "Vacancy" sign flashing red through the car's windshield.

"I didn't do much," Quinn said with a shrug.

"You got me out of the motel; that's plenty, trust me."

Quinn nodded but said nothing else, instinctively knowing bringing up her theories on Sam's feelings for Mercedes would yield nothing. She kissed his cheek instead, grinning at the shy smile that bloomed on his face because of it.

"See you at school tomorrow?"

"With a full belly—first in weeks," Sam said, chuckling.

"You know…if you ever want _more_…Mercedes' door is always open."

Sam eyed her, letting her know she wasn't slick, but then he smirked. "And if it isn't, I can always break in," Sam cracked.

Quinn flicked his shoulder. "Out!"

He was still laughing as he exited the car. Quinn remained parked there long after Sam entered the motel room.

She was in no rush to go to her home.


End file.
